


En gris y rojo

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-09
Updated: 2006-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La maldición continúa año tras año. Esta vez es su turno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En gris y rojo

I

_—¡Es ella! ¡Es ella!  
—Oh, es tan joven. Pobrecilla.  
—Y es la hermana menor de la heredera de la familia Sonozaki.  
—Me pregunto si su familia hará algo para cambiar las cosas este año...  
—¡Cállate! Oyashiro-sama podría..._

Desde el año anterior era normal oír aquel tipo de conversaciones a su alrededor, pero Shion no podía decir que estaba realmente habituada a estas.

Muchas veces, para calmarse, se decía a sí misma que sólo se trataba de habladurías de pueblo, lo cual funcionaba hasta que recordaba a Satoshi o a Keiichi. Ellos también había sido señalados como posibles victimas y uno había desaparecido y el otro estaba muerto.

Podía seguir fingiendo que no escuchaba lo que decía la gente al pasar, pero ya no podía negar que tan sólo le quedaban unas horas de vida y no sabía como enfrentarlo.

¿Sonreír y usar su falso tono alegre al hablar con su hermana? ¿O acaso debía sincerarse y expresar su temor?

Tal vez daba igual. Sin importar lo que hiciese ella misma había terminado de sellar su destino al quedarse en el pueblo durante el festival. Al fin de cuentas no tenía esperanza alguna de que Oyashiro-sama la absolviera por participar en el Watanagashi.   
Su única razón para permanecer en Hinamizawa era su hermana gemela.

Deseaba pasar con ella el tiempo que le quedaba, crear un buen recuerdo de ese último día... La decisión estaba tomada.

Distraída, Shion observó la larga escalera que conducía al templo Furude y tomó aire, preparándose mentalmente para la subida, en ese momento llegó su hermana.

—¿Esperaste mucho, Shion? —Automáticamente Shion sonrió.

No importaba si nadie las estaba esperando al final de la escalera o si la gente no dejaba de murmurar y mirarla con lástima, su hermana al fin estaba a su lado y ese era todo el apoyo que necesitaba para aparentar que todo estaba bien.  


* * *

 

II

Lo que había comenzado como cierta inquietud se había trasformado en un miedo tal que la hacía temblar constantemente, sin poder controlarse.

Antes de que las cosas hubiesen llegado a tal punto había intentado beber hasta perder la conciencia, ya que mientras los demás celebraban y hacían lo mismo no llamaría la atención, pero su hermana, como si estuviera leyendo su mente, se lo habían impedido.

—No puedes escapar de la realidad de es manera —había dicho mientras alejaba una botella de sake de las manos de Shion. Claro que eso no le había impedido beber en pequeñas cantidades sin que Mion se diese cuenta, pero como era de esperarse no había bastado siquiera para hacerla sentir mareada.

Por eso no había forma de explicar los pasos que había escuchado unos minutos antes, ni el que alguien estuviese respirando a su lado a pesar de que estaba completamente sola en ese rincón de la habitación.

Shion no podía negarlo de ninguna forma: Oyashiro-sama ya estaba allí.  


* * *

 

III

Faltando quince minutos para las doce Shion tomó la decisión de salir.

Aunque muy pocas personas permanecían en la casa Sonozaki, los que aun estaban allí no hacían más que mirarla constantemente, esperando a que algo le sucediera antes de que el día llegase a su fin.

Eso, y la repentina ausencia de su hermana gemela, quien había sido llamada por Onibaba, habían empeorado las cosas hasta el punto en que Shion no pudo soportar más estar en esa habitación.

Ella no esperaba que el cambio de ambiente la ayudara, especialmente cuando escuchó los pasos de un ser invisible tras ella, pero el frío (o tal vez la quietud) bastaron para hacerla sentir un poco mejor, por lo que cerró los ojos y permaneció sentada frente al jardín, sin pensar en nada.

Shion no estaba segura cuanto tiempo había estado en ese lugar, pero al escuchar a alguien acercarse su temor volvió.

—Ya pasó la media noche. —Nerviosa como estaba, la menor de las gemelas Sonozaki tardó unos segundos en identificar la voz y un poco más en procesar la información. Incrédula, observó a su hermana Mion, quien se había sentado a su lado mientras ella reaccionaba.

—Eso quiere decir... —dijo sin sentirse capaz de terminar la frase por miedo a que rompiese la ilusión. Y es que no había forma de que fuera cierto. ¡Ella era la victima ese año! Pero una vez más su hermana fue la encargada de confirmarlo.

—Sí. —Sintiendo que las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo Shion dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Mion, quien la abrazó mientras murmuraba que ya todo estaba bien. Algo le decía a Shion que eso no podía ser verdad pero, al mismo tiempo, deseó creer.

" _Todo ha terminado_ " se atrevió a pensar al mismo tiempo que abrazó a su hermana con fuerza.  


* * *

 

IV

—Que conmovedor. —Escuchar esas palabras fue como un balde de agua fría para Shion, quien se separó de su hermana para buscar a la persona que había roto la ilusión con tanta facilidad. Cuando lo hizo deseó que se hubiese tratado de una entidad invisible u Oyashiro-sama mismo. Eso habría sido mejor.

—¡Tú! —exclamó Mion, quien también había visto a la mujer semioculta en las sombras.

—Pero tú... —dijo Shion, todavía sin poder creerlo.

—¿Estaba muerta? —Las gemelas sintieron un escalofrió al ver a la mujer sonreír—. Es una larga historia, pero no hay tiempo para contarla. La maldición tiene que continuar.

 

* * *

 

Minutos después las personas que continuaban celebrando en la casa Sonozaki salieron corriendo, sobresaltados, luego de escuchar dos disparos en el jardín.

Kimiyoshi Kiichiro fue quien encontró a las gemelas. Sin perder tiempo les exigió a los demás que fuesen a buscar al Doctor Irie, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Sonozaki Mion y Sonozaki Shion habían muerto.


End file.
